


Codename: Angel

by psychotraumatic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Crimes & Criminals, Flash Fic, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: Keep your friends close; your enemies much, much closer.Written forSnapshotsChallenge 2: Betrayal.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54
Collections: Challenge 2: Betrayal





	Codename: Angel

He evens his breathing, mentally counts from 1 to 10 and backwards, tries his damnedest to keep his emotions under control. Lashing out won't do him any good, not when he's under police custody and currently being put to questioning.

He's still trying to figure out how everything happened. He's not invincible, he knows that. What he does know is that he's too good to just be kept inside.

It took him years, but he's become one of the most notorious crime bosses in all of South Korea. All of that will be for naught if it wasn't for the ace up his sleeves. An angel always has his back. He'll be out of here in no time.

A smirk tugs at his lips at that thought.

  


* * *

  


Lee Jihoon curses under his breath as he watches from the other side of the one-way glass. Their line of questioning yielded nothing, and he knows he can't keep anyone locked up without any concrete evidence. If the suspect's behavior is anything to go by, he knows just that.

"Well?"

Jihoon jumps slightly at the interruption, his partner chuckling at the sight.

"You got sneaky."

"You learn a few things."

There's a pause before Jihoon explains what's happened since the arrest until the moment they're at now.

"He says he wants to exercise his right to call."

"A lawyer?"

"An angel, whatever that means."

"Make sure all cameras are recording."

Jihoon didn't have enough time to retort that the cameras are always on, barely even able to open his mouth as his partner pushes through the door.

  


* * *

  


He takes in the other's sudden appearance, processing everything in his head.

Gone were the ragged clothes and dirty sneakers, a pressed shirt and polished shoes in their place. What was once scruffy, chopped, blond hair is now short, coiffed, and black. Eyes that used to look back at him with so much mischief have been replaced with a hardened gaze full of hatred and knowing.

Finally, he snaps, rage filling his voice.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Angel."

"The _real_ you."

"Detective Yoon Jeonghan of the Seoul Police District. I was placed in deep cover for two years to help crack an ongoing case tracked to an organized crime syndicate."

He evens his breathing, mentally counts from 1 to 10 and backwards, tries his damnedest to keep his emotions under control. Lashing out won't do him any good.

"And you, Choi Seungcheol, are going away for the rest of your life."

**Author's Note:**

> Two years of building a man up only to turn around and bring him down...
> 
> Whatever happened between them in those two years is all up to your imagination. ;)


End file.
